Discrete multi-tone (DMT) has proved to be a computationally efficient modulation scheme on benchmark testing. However, since peak voltage for DMT is very high, it requires a high voltage analog line driver and therefore increases the cost of analog front end and power consumption. The problem stems from transmitter inverse FFT operation. For the FFT process ##EQU1## the theoretical voltage peak-to-average ratio for FFT can be approximated as PA=.sqroot.N. For a large block of operation, e.g. N=512, the peak-to-average ratio will be PA.apprxeq.22. This ratio is too high to design a low cost analog line driver. In the typical practical implementation, people have to clip the signal level to reduce line driver voltage. The clipping effect causes impulse noise and degrades the performance. For example in the application of internet access, since TCP/IP protocol requires retransmission and the clipping impulse noise is intrinsic for the specific bad frame, it will cause severe problems without error control. For example, if a frame cannot pass the network the first time due to the clipping, the retransmission protocol will ask it to transmit again. However, since the same frame clips again, it fails the second time again. The process thus repeats again and again in a loop and jams the traffic forever. To avoid the impulse noise degradation, deep interleave and Reed-Solomon error correction coding have to be added to the system. Consequently it requires additional memory. This certainly offsets the computation advantage taken from the modulation technique.